After Satan Pit
by KiaraNightstar
Summary: A little fluff of the Doctor and Rose at the end of Satan Pit.


After Satan Pit

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

A/N: One shot. Set after the Satan Pit. I had a dream about this. So I wrote it out.

Rose stood in the console room and watched while the Doctor walked around the console flicking switches. He looked at her and then walked over to her. Rose looked down and sniffled. The Doctor held her chin and made her look at him. Rose then glared at him and slapped him. "What did you do that for?" The Doctor asked indignantly. "You're asking me! You went off and fell down into that pit! Without even thinking what would happen to me!" She shouted at him, pacing around. The Doctor shouted back, "Well I'm sorry for trying to protect you!"

"You're asking me! You went off and fell down into that pit! Without even thinking what would happen to me!" She shouted at him, pacing around.

The Doctor shouted back, "Well I'm sorry for trying to protect you!"

"Protect me?! I was years into the future! What would I have done if that air cushion hadn't been there when you hit the ground? What would I have done if you had died?" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't know then that Toby was still possessed by the devil." He shouted angrily back at Rose, walking towards her. Rose yelled back, moving closer to him,

"That's not the point! I could have lost you. I could've lost everything!" The two time travellers stared at each other angrily, now standing face to face. Suddenly, Rose smashed her lips on the Doctor's, who at first was surprised, then melted into the kiss and pressed her up to the console. Rose's hands moved up into his hair as the Doctor's hands lingered at her waist. He licked at her bottom lip a bit and she gave him entrance as their tongues battled for dominance.

After a few moments. Rose pulled back for breath. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. Ab-about before." She stammered, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Ye-yes, right, me too." The Doctor looked away, his face red. Rose walked to her room in silence. The Doctor flicked a few switches and walked down the corridor. He stopped in front of a door with a rose carved into the wood. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Rose opened the door wearing a loose grey tank top and black short shorts. His breath hitched as he looked her up and down. She beckoned him in as she put on her dressing gown.

* * *

The two sat down on the bed in awkward silence. The Doctor turned to her and said, "I'm sorry, Rose, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. You were right. Your mother asked me to keep you safe and I couldn't even do that."

"No, Doctor, it was my fault. I started it. And you were just doing what you thought was best for me. To send me back with Zach. I'm so sorry." Rose said, sobs racking her body. The Doctor held her in his arms and murmured soothing Gallifreyan words in her ear.

When she stopped crying, he looked at her and they slowly leant closer. Rose's lips brushed against the Doctor's. His lips captured hers in a kiss as she pushed her body against him. The Doctor stood up and pulled away. Rose stood up as well. She walked over to him and kissed him again.

The Doctor kissed back. Rose pressed him up to the wall, grabbing him by his lapels.

They stopped for breath, panting. "I love you, Doctor. I love you so much it aches to know you don't love me back."

"Oh, Rose. My beautiful Rose Tyler. I do love you." He said, giving her another kiss.

When he pulled away, Rose started sobbing. "Don't you ever leave me again. Please. I can't keep living like this. Travelling with you just to know that you'll leave me."

The Doctor lay her down on the bed and said, "I will never leave you, Rose Tyler." He started to leave when Rose pulled his arm.

"Stay with me? Just for tonight?"

The Doctor chuckled and pulled off his jacket, tie and chucks. He climbed under the duvet next to Rose as she snuggled up in his arms. "Goodnight, Rose."

* * *

So? I think it's pretty okay. Please review. And check out my other fics, The TARDIS Crew and Dame Rose of TARDIS.


End file.
